Destiny with You
by Zeniko Hikari
Summary: Hari yang menyenangkan! Ayano-nee kembali! Tateyama Kenjiro kembali menjadi Tou-san kami yang baik. Tapi apakah kebahagiaan ini bisa bertahan lama? banyak hal terjadi tapi tidak semuanya buruk. #RIP Summary
1. Chapter 1

Destiny with You

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! Minna-san! Hikari disini akan membawakan fanfic yang berantakan banget! Gomen! Doumo gomen nasai! jika banyak kesalahan. Hikari disini sebenarnya juga Author baru dan ini fic perdana Hikari.

Disclaimer : Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

Author : Seiko Hikari

Warning: Abal bin gak jelas, typo bertebaran

Happy Reading!

ԐӁ3

.

Normal _P.O.V._

Sekarang adalah malam terakhir di tahun ini, kebanyakan orang akan merayakannya dan itu membuat banyak tempat sangat ramai. Termasuk juga di markas tercinta kita ini. Sang _Danchou_ terhormat kita, Tsubomi Kido sudah membuat banyak makanan, dari makanan penutup seperti Puding, Brownis, Pai, Takoyaki, Dango sampai berbagai makanan, berat dan beberapa minuman juga tersedia.

" Negiimaa~Negiiima~Negimaa! Kido~!" pria bersurai putih itu terus saja merengek pada gadis beriris hijau yang terus dipeluknya.

Tapi khusus hari ini Kido sedang malas membuatkan makanan yang selalu dimakan Konoha itu, karena bahan makanan sudah habis duluan.

" Bahan makanan kita sudah habis!" seru Kido dengan dinginnya.

Dilain sisi seorang pria pirang berdiri dengan aura seram di balik dinding pembatas dapur. Sepertinya pria pirang ini sedikit terganggu dengan "keakrapan" si gadis bersurai hijau dengan pria bersurai putih yang ada di dalam dapur. Iris kuning pria itu berubah menjadi merah terang dan pria pirang itu pun mulai memasuki dapur.

Kido _P.O.V_.

" Konoha1qfg, semuanya sudah menunggu di atap. Kalau Negima, Kido-chan besok pasti akan membuatkannya," Kata Kano yang tiba-tiba datang dengan tenaang sembari memejamkan matanya.

Pelukan Konoha-san dari ku perlahan terlepas. Pria bersurai putih itu pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan aku dan Kano yang masih terdiam di dalam dapur.

' _Yokata~,'_ kataku dalam hati.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucapku singkat pada Kano.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang manik kuning miliknya. Seringai langsung terlukis dibibirnya. Pria di depanku itu pun mulai mendekatiku. Tangan kananya mengambil helaian rambutku, membuatku merinding melihat kelakuannya itu.

" Sebenarnya aku menginginkan balasan lebih dari sekedar kata, loh!" kata kano sembari mengecup singkat helai hijau rambutku di tangannya.

" _Plak!_ " langsung saja aku menepis tangan Kano lalu melangkah keluar menuju atap.

" Ayo! Bukannya yang lain menunggu di atap?" ajakku pada Kano tanpa berpaling, sekedar mencairkan suasan.

" _Cklek!_ " pintu atap yang kubuka membuat hawa dingin di luar menerobos kedalam, rasa dingin langsung kurasakan dari pori-pori kulitku membuatku reflek menggunakan tudung dan memasukkan tanganku pada kantong hoodie ku.

" Selamat datang!" Seru Ayano-nee mengarah padaku.

Aku langsung melangkah memasuki pesta tahun baru kami dan menutup kembali pintu atap.

" Tsubomi! Kemari! Kemari!" ajak Ayano-nee yang sedang bersama lainnya melingkar di atas karpet yang sudah disiapkan ditengah atap bersama sajian-sajian yang tadi ku buat.

" _Ie_ , nanti saja Onee-chan!" seruku menjawab Ayano-nee sembari melangkah kearah pagar pembatas atap.

Musim dingin yang membahagiakan, padahal musim panas kemarin kami dilanda masalah besar yang untungnya berakhir bahagia. Ayano-nee kembali! Tateyama Kenjiro menyesali perbuatannya dan kami juga memaafkannya, beliau kembali menjadi Tou-san kami yang menyenangkan, tapi sayangnya beliau tidak bisa mengikuti pesta ini karna ada pekerjaan di Inggris. Aku bersandar pda pagar pembatas atap sembari menghadap pemandangan kota yang mulai bersalju.

' _Tsumui~,'_ kataku dalam hati sembari menggesek-gesekan kedua tanganku yang tidak dibalut apa-apa. " _Greb!_ " seseorang memelukku dari belakang membuatku sedikit terlonjak. Tangan itu perlahan menggapai telapak tanganku, rasa hangat langsung kurasakan dari tanganku.

" _Tsumui nee~_! Sepertinya Kido-chan kedinginan, aku benar?" kata Kano berbisik pelan tepat disamping telinga sebelah kananku.

" _Bugh!_ " tanpa aba-aba aku memukul perut Kano dengan sikuku, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menyingkir satu jengkal pun dari ku.

" Bisakah kau menyingkir dariku?!" kataku langsung _to the poin_.

"Ie, tidakkah Kido-chan melihat yang lainnya?" kata kano sembari melirik member Mekakushi yang sedang melingkar di atas karpet.

Aku langsung melihat arah pandang Kano dan langsung saja aku mendapati member lain yang seakan membuat _pairing_ sendiri tanpa memedulikanku dan Kano.

' _Pantas saja tidak ada yang menggoda kami, ternyata Kano sudah mengetahui suasana lebih dahulu'_

" Mereka semua menghangatkan diri dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Kenapa kita tidak seperti pasangan yang lain saja?" kata Kano masih tetap berbisik di telinga sebelah kananku, membuatku sedikit merinding karena ulahnya itu,

" _Srek!_ " aku langsung melepas paksa pelukan Kano dan berbalik menatapnya dengan tajam.

" Memangnya sejak kapan kita menjadi pasangan?!" kataku dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

Kano mulai mempersempit jarak di antara kami membuatku tersudut di antara pagar pembatas atap dan dirinya. Wajah di hadapanku itu perlahan mendekat.

" Jika Kido- _chan_ mau~~ …" bisiknya tak dilanjutkan tepat sejengkal didepan wajahku dan terus mendekat.

" _Greb!_ " _" Eegh~!_ " erang Kano saat aku mencengkram erat lehernya dengan tangan kananku. " _Greb!_ " kedua tangan Kano langsung mencengkram kedua tanganku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Dan sekali lagi dia mendekati wajahku.

" Dulu, ada seorang gadis kecil yang suka menggunakan topeng ceria, Tsu~- _chan_ ," bisik Kano di depan wajahku, membuatkumerasa seperi nostalgia atau mungkin semacam " _de ja vu"_.

' _Apa yang dia pikirkan?!'_

' _Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?!'_

' _Siapa itu Tsu-chan?!'_

' _Sepertinya aku tau sesuatu tapi~'_ di saat itu juga liquit bening mengalir deras dari mataku.

' _AKU INI KENAAPAA!'_

" Ugh!" erangku karna mendadak kepalaku terasa sakit.

" _Cup!_ " sesuatu yang lembut tiba-tiba menekan bibirku, membuat pupilku mengecil seketika sekaligus merasakan sedikit ketenangan di dalam diriku. Perlahan Kano pun memberi jarak pada kami, tapi aku masih terdiam kaku.

" Maaf" ucapnya singkat dengan wajah seperti merasa bersalh.

" _Shuuuut DUAR! Shuuuuuuuuuu~t DUAR! Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!_ " aku langsung melihat langit yang sekarang dipenuhi _hanabi_ dan salju yang berhamburan.

' _Kirei'_ kataku dalam hati.

" _Kyaaaaaaaaa~~~_ . Cepat foto! Foto! Foto!"

" _Huaaaaaaa~. Kakkoii_!"

" _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~. Kireei_!"

" Ayo kita teriakan harapan kita di tahun ini!"

Aku mendengar teriakan member lain yang hamya terdengar samar-samar karena suara-suara kembang api yang sangat keras. Tiba-tiba mereka berjalan mendekati aku dan Kano yg masih berhadapan. Aku pun langsung berbalik kembali menatap pemandangan kota yang langitnya dipenuhi salju dan _hanabi_.

" Tsubomi-chan! Shuuya-kun! Ayo kita teriakan harapan kita di tahun ini!" Teriak Onee-chan bersemangat.

Semua member Mekakushi pun berjajar di pagar pembatas atap dan menghadap pemandangan indah diatas kota. Dengan barisan dari ujung sebelah kanan ada Kano, aku, _Onee-chan_ , Shintaro, Seto, Mary, Momo, Hibiya, Konoha, dan Ene.

" Baiklah dari akuYA! AKU INGIN TIDAK ADA HAL BURUK LAGI YANG AKAN TERJADI!" teriak Ene tiba-tiba langsung mengawali.

" AKU INGIN ENE MENYUKAIKU!" teriak Konoha- _san_ yang lebih terlihat bicara dengan nada biasah dan tentunya tidak merubah wajah datarnya.

" EEEH?!" yang disebut pun hanya bisa kaget+gelagapan menahan malu.

" AKU INGIN SEMUANYA MENJADI LEBIH BAIK DAN OBAA-SAN TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU!" teriak Hibiya

" AKU INGIN HIBIYA-KUN TIDAK LAGI MEMANGGILKU OBAA-SAN DAN AKU TERBEBAS DARI FANS KU!"

" AKU INGIN SEMUANYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA DAN AKU TIDAK LAGI CEROBOH!- ukh ukh" teriak Mary yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

" AKUINGIN SEMUANYA SALING MENJAGA DAN MENYAYANGI!"

" AKU INGIN KITA SELALU BERSAMA DAN BAHAGIA!" teriak _Onee-chan_.

" Hhm.. AKU INGIN SEMUANYA BERJALAN SESUAI TUJUAN! TANPA ADA PENGGANGGU!" teriakku sekeras mungkin sekedar menghormati yang lain.

" AKU INGIN TSUBOMI- _CHAN_ SELALU MENGINGATKU!" teriak kano membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul dikepalaku.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan _BAKA_!" seruku padanya.

" Sudah-sudah bagaimana jika kita menyalakan Hanabinya?" kata _Onee-chan_ mencoba mengakhiri pertengkaran kmi.

" _Ie_ , aku melihat saja" jawabku pada Onee-chan.

Setelah beberapa lama melihat-lihat dan sedikit bermain aku baru teringat sesuatu tentang pembagian kamar. Dimarkas ini hanya tersedia lima kamar yaitu kamarku Seto, Kano, Mary dan satu kamar kosong, tiap kamar haya menampung dua orang penghuni. Jadi karena member Mekakushi berjumlah lima perempuan dan lima laki-laki, akhirnya harus ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang gabung jadi satu kamar. Dan kalian tau siapa orangnya? Yak tepat sekali bukannya duo Kisaragi yang sudah jelas saudara kandung tapi malah aku dan Kano!

Dan yang paling mensupport hal ini adalah orang yang kami hormati yaitu Ayano onee-chan. Jadi susunan kamarnya aku dan Kano di kamar Kano,Onee-chan dan Ene di kamarku, Kisaragi dan Mary di kamar Mary, Shintaro dan Konoha-san di kamar kosong, Seto danHibiya di kamar Seto. Daripada aku pusing memikirkan debat ato kejadian seperti anime shojo sama Kano lebih baik aku tidur duluan.

" Onee-chan! Aku ke kamar duluan ya!" kataku meminta izin.

" iya, tapi berhati-hati lah pada Shuuya! Sepertinya dia tipe yang kasar saat bermain,"

" NEE-CHAN! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!" celutuk Kano tiba-tiba.

" Tidak untuk saat ini," seru Shintaro.

' _Walau One-chan mengatakan padaku, tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang tak mengerti ucapannya.'_

Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar Kano. Sesampainya di kamarnya aku langsung melepas dan mengambil _Smartphone_ ku di kantong hoodie ungu pucatku.

' _Smartphoneku tidak ada!'_

" _Cklek!_ " pintu terbuka menampakan sesosok pria bermata kucing pemilik kamar ini

" Kau mencari ini?" tanya Kano sembari memperlihatkan _Smartphone_ ku.

" Iya"

" Dari tadi banyak panggilan tidak terjawab dari nomer yang tidak dikenal" Kanya sembari memberikan _Smartphone_ itu padaku.

" _Triiling Trililing Trililing_ " sebuah ringtone berbunyi dari _Smartphone_ ku pertanda ada panggilan yang masuk. Seketika itu juga suasana diantara kami menjadi beku.

" Dari orang yang sama. Akan ku _Speaker_ ," kataku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , di sini Kido Tsubomi, _sumimasen dare anata_?"

" Aku? Aku adalah masalalu mu. _By the way, Happy new year imouto_! Sepertinya kamu dan Shuuya- _kun_ semakin romantis saja ya! _Jaa mata_! Tuut~tuut~tuut~" kata sang penelphone langsung dimatikan membuatku melirik Kano yang ternyata sama kagetnya sepertiku.

' _Suara itu~'_

' _gaya bahasanya~'_

' _ANEKI!'_

' _Ini TIDAK MUNGKIN!'_

Aku pun mencoba mengingat masa laluku tapi~

 _Kebakaran_

 _Hangus_

 _Mati_

 _ANEKI!_

" _Ugh_!" kepalaku sakit, selalu begitu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa telingaku hampa, pandanganku pun memudar.

" _Bruk_!"

' _Kano~'_


	2. Siapa?

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! Minna-san! Hikari kembali lagi melanjutkan fanfic abal ini!

Σ(◊ω◊)

Baakaaa! Yaampun! Yaampun! Yaampun! Yaampun! Gomen nasai! Untuk chapter 1 jika gak memuaskan! Hikari ngerasa itu banyak yang salah walau alurnya sebelas-dua belas seperti itu, tapi beberapa "bumbu" aslinya bukan seperti itu. Yang harusnya sudah muncul di chapter 1 juga koq belum keketik ya?! Rasanya pingin nyogo-nyogok mulut Hikari pake pisau dapur! Duh koq jadi CurCol sih! *Pusing*pusing*Pusing*

* * *

 **Destiny With You**

 **Disclaimer : Jin ( Shizen no Teki-P)**

 **Author : Zeniko Hikari (pen name ganti)**

 **Warning: Abal bin gak jelas, typo bertebaran, OOC, gore(tapi dikit), Dsb.**

Happy Reading!

ԐӁ3

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kano POV**

" KIDO!" seruku pada gadis yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dalam dekapanku ini.

' _Dia PINGSAN!'_

Aku langsung membawa gadis itu ke kasurku dan membaringkannya di sana.

' apa yang harus kulakukan?'

' melakukan PPGD(pertolongan pertama gawat darurat)?'

' TIDAK! Itu mengerikan!'

Dan aku pun masih berdiri mematung dipinggir kasur, tak tau apa yang akan ku lakukan.

…

' OK! OK! Aku akan melakukan PPGD pda oraang pingsan ini!'

" Pertama, longgarkan atau lepas semua benda yang menekan bagian tubuhnya," gumamku lalu mendekati Kido.

' Biasanya bagian kerah dan celana,' batinku seraya membuka resliting Jersey sebatas pangkal leher dan melipatnya kebawah.

' Untuk celana…TIDAK! Tidak akan.

" kalau begitu, aku tinggal memberi minyak aroma terapi," gumamku seraya mencari minyak itu di laci meja kecil disamping kasurku.

' lalu dikasih ini sedikit di bawah hidung,' batinku lalu mengoleskan minyak itu sedikit di bawah hidung gadis itu.

' terakhir, dioleskan juga di bagian dada dan perut … … … WHAT THE –PIIP-!' batinku membuatku langsung memanas.

' Udah deh! Gini aja! mungkin udah cukup!'

Aku pun mulai duduk di kasur menghadap ke arah gadis itu.

…

…

' Koq gak bangun-bangun ya?'

' Eh! Aku belum ngecek nafas dan pupilnya!'

Aku langsung mengecek aliran darah di pergelangan tangan dan leher gadis bersurai hijau ini. Lalu aku mendekat lagi keatas kepala Kido untuk mengecek reaksi pupilnya dengan lampu ponselku.

" Cklek!"

" Shuu~-YAA!"

" Degh!" gerakanku langsung terhaenti seketika. Detik berikutnya aku bisa melihat Nee-chan yang hanya terdiam dengan semburan merah muda di wajahnya dan senyum saamar tepat di bibirnya. Sudah pasti karna posisiku yang ambigu ini, aku masih di atas tubuh kido yang terbaring!

…

' NEE-CHAN!'

" G-go-gomen Shuuya!" kata Nee-chan pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan aku dan Kido yang pingsan dengan cepat.

" Tap," langsung saja aku mengejar Nee-chan yang baru keluar kamarku. " Greb!" dengan cepat aku menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan tanganku.

" Tadi Nee-chan salah sangka!" seruku langsung pada topiknya.

" Oh, memangnya Onee-chan mengira Shuuya apa?" tanya Nee-chan membalikan pertanyaanku, membuatku jadi memutar otak lebih keras.

" Sudahlah! Lupakan itu! Sekarang, kenapa Nee-chan tadi memanggilku?" kataku malas.

" Hhhhhmmmm," gumamnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

" Nee-chan!" seruku tak sabar.

" Gak jadi, ah! Onee-chan jadi ngeerasa canggung gimana~ gitu sekarang."

" Demi Nenek Azami yang udah lumutan(?), Nee-chan! Kido tadi pingsan!"

" Hah?!" katanya kaget bagaikan baru melihat folder nista Kisaragi yang baru kebongkar.

" Koq bisa?!"

" Gimana awalnya?"

" Sekarang keadaannya bagaimana?"

" Dia dimana?"

" Masih ada denyut nadinya kan?"

" Pupilnya masih bereaksi pada cahaya?"

" Nafasnya beraturan?"

" Apa dia terluka?"

" Sudah melakukan PPGD?"

" Jawab Shuuya!" serunya padaku setelah menyumpaliku dengan baeragam pertanyaan.

" Sudah deh! Shuuya jaga Tsubomi aja!" ujarnya langsung menariku kembali ke kamarku.

" Nee-chan! Memangnya ada apa?!" Seruku mulai bertanya-tanya.

Sesampinya kami di kamarku dia Nee-chan langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tanganku lalu dia mulai mendekati Kido.

" Kau tau kan Shuuya? Jika Tou-san akan pulang dari London tiga minggu lagi," katanya menerangkan sembari mengamati Kido yang masih berbaring di kasurku " Tapi tadi tiba-tiba Tou-san memintaku segera pulang, karna sekarang dia sudah ada di Jepang, malah di rumah! Aku merasa ada yang aneh tentang hal ini. Jadi, apa Shuuya bisa-"

" Khu khu khu! Jadi Nee-chan mau aku mengantar Nee-chan pulang?" ujarku langsung memotong penjelasan Nee-chan

" Hehe iya. Masalah Kido akan ku suruh Takane untuk menunggunya, lagi pula sepertinya Kido hanya pinsan biasa. Hm memangnya Kido awalnya tadi kenapa?" kata Nee-chan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

" Entah lah, aku juga tak mengerti. Tadi saat aku membuka pintu kamar ini, aku sudah menemukannya tergeletak dilantai. Aku jadi panik sendiri! Akhirnya aku memutuskan melakukan PPGD setelah membaringkannya di kasur. Jadi tolong ditebali, digarisi, di stabiloi, di tandai(?) bahwa yang tadi Nee-chan lihat itu PPGD!" Seruku menerangkan.

" Memangnya harus?" tanya Nee-chan membalas pertanyaanku.

" Ya! Malahan wajib. Nee-chan kan pacarnya Shintaro-kun dan kata Ene-chan Shintaro-kun kan menyimpan banyak menyimpan folder nista!" seruku pada Nee-chan.

" EH! Onee-chan bukan pacarnya! Huh! Lagian kayak Shuuya gak punya folder nista yang banyak diisi fotonya Kido aja!" ujarnya tenang membuatku menatap Nee-chan dengan tajam.

" Nee-chan tau dari mana! Jawab! Jawab!" seruku histeris sendiri.

" Hihihi, Onee-chan cuma menebaknya Shuuya! Oh Kami-sama! Perbaiki lah kelakuan adikku ini!" kata Nee-chan menerangkan membuatku gelagapan sendiri.

' _What the *-piip-*!'_ umpatku dalam hati

" Huh! Kenapa Nee-chan gak minta tolong sama Shintaro-kun aja! Walau bukan pacarkan kan kalian saling suka!" ujarku malas

" Ya udah kalo gak mau!" katanya langsung pergi.

" Ok! Ok! Akan ku antar! Nee-chan jangan marah!" seruku langsung mengejarnya.

…

Satu Januari. Pukul 07:50

 **Kido POV**

Samar-samar aku bisa merasakan aroma khas kano mengisi paru-paruku. Perlahan aku mulai mengumpulkan semua kesadaranku.

' _Kurasa tadi ada suara hantaman yang keras disertai dengan suara remuknya suatu benda.'_

' _Apa yang terjadi sebelum ini?'_

' _Uh! Kenapa sangat sulit mengingatnya!'_

' _tadi aku pingsan… Tapi kenapa aku pingsan?!'_

Terus saja aku membebani kepalaku dengan mengingat kejadian sebelum ini, tapi-

" Ugh!"

Semakin aku ingin mengingatnya, kepalaku juga semakin nyeri. Perlahan aku mulai membuka kelopak mataku. Pertama yang kulihat hanyalah ruang kamar Kano yang samar karna tirai cendela yang masih tertutup tapi cahaya terang matahari sudah menembus celah-celah tirai.

" Grook grook grook," suara dengkuran itu terus menjaadi instrument di ruangan ini. Perlahan aku mulai memandang ke arah sumber suara, kudapati seorang gadis dengan surai hitam yang masih terkuncir dua, dia duduk disamping kasur sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada guling di atas kasur ini.

' _Ene?'_

Perlahan aku menuruni kasur berukuran king size ini dan mulai membuka tirai jendela. Jendela itu tak tekunci dengan posisi tak tertutup dengan rapat.

' _Dasar Kano!'_

" Ene! Eane! Ene!" seruku sembari menggoyangkan bahunya, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Tiba-tiba pandangan ku tertarik oleh sesuattu yang ganjil diatas meja kecil disamping Takane. Sebuah barang yang telah remuk ada diatas meja kecil itu dengan palu disampingnya, dari bekas remukannya sepertinya benda itu diremukan oleh palu disampingnya. Tunggu dulu benda itu.

" Ponselku!" kataku kaget.

' _Siapa yang menghancurkan ponselku?'_

Perlahan aku mulai mendekati meja itu dan mengambil palu diatasnya untuk mencoba mencari tau pemilik palu itu.

" Cklek!" pintu kamar terbuka tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aroma telur dadar dengan paduan saus langsung memaasuki hidungku.

" Kido?" seru sebuah suara yang sudah familiyar di kepalaku.

' _Kano.'_

" Sudah merasa lebih baik? Aku membawakanmu sarapan. Kuletakan di meja belajar ya! Kau tau Kido? Pagi ini aku dan Seto loh yang membuat sarapan. Rasanya tadi sangat lucu, kami kebingungan ingin membuat sarapan apa. Bahan makanan tinggal sedikit karna kemarin dan Konoha terus meminta Negima! Kami jadi ribet sendiri. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat Omurise. Khu khu khu!"

Perkataan Kano tak ku respon sama sekali. Aku masih bingung memikirkan hal yang ada di depanku ini. Aku mencoba menyatukan beberapa potongan puzzel ini.

' _Ponselku hancur dengan palu disampingnya, bekas pukulan palu itu juga tergambar di atas meja kecil ini, jika ada yang berani menghancurkan ponselku dengan pukulan sekeras ini di sini, Kenapa dia ingin mengambil resiko Ene yang akan terbangun?... Tapi nyatanya Takane tak bangun … dan aku yang terbangun.'_

' _Kalau Ene pelakunya, kenapa dia tak segera pergi dari kamar ini? Bukannya hal ini akan membuat alibinya lemah dan pemikiran bahwa dia tersangka akan semakin kuat, anak SD juga tau itu.'_

' _Kami-Sama! ENE! Tidak mungkin! Jangan bila-'_

" Kido?!" seru kano padaku dengan volume yang cukup keras hingga membuyarkan pikiranku.

 **Kano POV**

' _Apa yang terjadi?!'_

' Dari tadi aku terus berbicara tapi dia tak juga menghadapku. Bahkan tak ada respon sama sekali!'

" Kido?!" seruku memangilnya dengan volume yang kukeraskan.

Perlahan gadis itu mulai berbalik dan berdiri di sampingku, seakan ingin memperlihatkan pemandangan ganjil di depan kami. Sebuah ponsel yang remuk dengan palu di sampingnya.

" I-itu ponselmu kan Kido?!" celutukku histeris sendiri padahal pemiliknya bertingkah sebaliknya.

" Apa yang terjadi? Kau tau seesuatu Kido? Itu kan iPhone kembaran kita, Seto dan Ayano nee-chan!" seruku langsung memandang wajah gadis ber-jersey merah disampingku itu.

Pandangannya sangat serius dengan perasaan bingung bercampur kekhawatiran terpancar dari matanya.

" Pertanyaan yang bagus, tapi sayangnya aku tak tau yangterjadi tadi," jawabnya yang sudah bisa ku tebak.

" Apa cendela kamarmu selalu terkunci?" tanya gadis itu seakan mengubah topik yang kini kami bicarakan.

" Kau tau aku orang yang malas untuk melakukan hal kecil yang menurutku tak penting kan Kido? Jawabannya 'tidak,' karna aku tak pernah membuka cendela kamarku," jawabku santai.

" Lalu siapa yang baru membuka cendela kamarmu?"

" Kurasa bukan kita. Apa aku benar? Mungkin saja dia," ujarku sembari menunjuk Ene-chan yang masih tertidur.

" Kami-sama! Kumohon tak terjadi! Kano! Aku pinjam ponselmu!"

Aku langsung mengambil ponselku dari dalam kantong celana. " Set!" gadis bersurai hijau itu langsung menyambar ponsel ditanganku.

' _Sepertinya ini hal yang gawat!'_

Gadis itu langsung mendekati gadis berkucir dua itu, lalu memeriksa aliran darah pada leher dan kedua tangan Ene-chan. Perlahan Kido menyandarkan kepala Ene-chan pada sandaran belakang kursi yang diduduki Ene-chan seraya menyalakan lampu ponselku dan membuka kelopak mata Ene-chan dengan tangan kirinya sembari mengarahkan cahaya lampu ponselku dengan tangan kananya.

" Nafas Ene tak teratu di tambah dengan dengkuran berarti nafasnya bermasalah. Tapi pupilnya tak bereaksi pada cahaya!" ujarnya menerangkan.

" Apa maksudmu Danchou?!" seruku histeris." Jangan bilang DIA KOMA!"

" Dari gejalahnya sepertinya 'iya'. Kurasa dia koma karna masih ada di dalam ponselku saat ponselku hancur," terangnya kembali.

" Cklek!" Pintu kamar terbuka dengan tiba-tiba membuat aku dan Kido langsung terdiam.

" Siapa yang koma?!" seru Seto panik.

" Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shintaro-kun mengikuti.

Dan secara tiba-tiba ke enam anggota Mekakushi sudah ada di dalam kamarku.

" Tolong cepat panggilkan ambulan!" seru Kido sembari mengembalikan ponselku ke tangan ku.

" Akan ku ambilkan kaleng oksigen!" lanjutnya langsung melewati kerumunan anggota Dan yang mulai was-was.

" Kano! Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shintaro-kun dengan tegas.

" Pertama-tama adakah yang tau nomer rumah sakit terdekat?" tanyaku dengan gelisah pada mereka.

" Aku punya! Akan ku panggilkan," jawab Kisaragi-chan padaku.

" Kisaragi-chan! Katakan jika kita membutuhkan ambulan untuk orang yang taksadarkan diri dalam keadaan koma, ya!" Seruku pada gadis bersurai oranye itu.

Artis itu pun mulai menjauhi kerumunan anggota Dan.

" So minna! Sekarang ini Ene-chan sedang koma. Tolong jangan panik dulu! Kami-aku dan Kido- memiliki dugaan bahwa dia koma karna saat ponsel Kido ini hancur, dia masih ada di dalamnya," kataku menerangkan seraya menunjuk ponsel Kido yang sudah hancur.

" Yaampuun~ " gumam Mary yang langsung memegangi tangan Seto dengan gemetar.

" Siapa yang tega melakukannya?" tanya Seto pada dirinya sendiri.

" Kejam! Kenapa harus Ene yang disakiti~ padahal di orang yang menyenangkan," ujar Konoha masih dengan muka datarnya.

" Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" seru Shintaro-kun mulai geram.

" Pelakunya mungkin ada di antara kita," kata Hibiya-kun memberikan pendapat dengan tiba-tiba membuat kami semua langsung menoleh kearahnya." Bagaimana jika kita mengatakan alibi masing-masing?"

" Dari awal Takane memasuki kamar ini. Itu berarti sekitar jam dua malam tadi," ujar Shintaro-kun lebih memperjelas." Masing-masing dari kita akan menjelaskan alibi di antara jam dua tadi sampai sekarang."

" Tunggu dulu!" seruku menyela mereka." Kurasa sekitar jam tujuh lebih tiga puluh menit dia belum koma, karna di waktu itu aku, Seto dan Mary memasuki kamar ini untuk membangunkan Kido, di saat itu Ene-chan masih bernafas dengan teratur, dia belum mendengkur, posisi tidurnya juga bukan seperti ini, ditambah lagi ponsel Kido masih aman diatas meja kecil itu tanpa palu disampingnya."

" Hhm… atau jangan-jangan kalian bertiga pelakunya!" celutuk Hibiya-kun memojokan kami bertiga.

" Shintaro-kun dan Konoha yang kelaparan menunggu kami membangunkan Danchou di depan kamar ini," kataku menimpali dengan memasang wajah sok sabar yang kutujukan pada bocah yang sedang sok SOK- an jadi Conan kw 1000 itu! (Author: *gosok-gosok punggung Kano* " No sabar No! Nyebut! Nyebut!" Kano: " No no no! mang nama gua Nonong! Dah deh Thor lu kayak mak-mak lagi nemenin anaknya yang kejang-kejang! Author: " Lah! Kalo gue Mak nya lu siapanya? Udah deh ni fic gak bakal selesai klo marah-marah terus!" Kano: _' Yang nyerobot masuk dalam fic ini siapa coba?!'_ )

" Ok! Jadi kemungkinan waktu pelaku merusak ponsel Danchou di antara jam tujuh lebih tiga puluh sampai jam delapan tepat sekarang. Di waktu itu aku sedang diruang tengah menonton televisi bersama Momo, Hibiya dan Mary lalu Seto memanggil kami untuk sarapan, disaat kami akan menyantap Omurise masing-masing keributan terdengar dari kamar ini dan akhirnya kami ke TKP itu, yaitu di sini," ujar Shintaro-kun menjelaskan.

" Aku memasak dibantu oleh Seto, Konoha juga melihat kami memasak. Kemudian aku mengantar makanan Kido ke kamar ini," kataku mengungkapkan alibiku.

" Karna aku, Baa-san, Shintaro dan Mary terus bersama, jadi kami tak usah mengungkapkannya lagi," ujar seorang bocah berambut coklat dengan tampang soknya.

" Aku membantu Kano memasak, lalu memanggil yang lainnya sarapan dan saat kami sarapan-yaa seperti yang diceritakan Shintaro-san-kami mendengar keributa dari kamar ini dan bergegas kemari," terang Seto.

" Apa alibi mu Konoha?" tanya seorang bocah-yang sedang terobsesi dengan Conan Edogawa-pada Konoha. ( Author: " Kano! Kapan lu selesai marahanya! Ni bulan Ramadhan lo!" Kano: " Thor, pikun lu dah akut ya? Lu sendiri yang nulis 'Satu Januari. Pukul 07:50' di pojok kiri atas sono!" Author: " Kano, gue gk bahas itu! Dah deh! sekarang gk usah debat dan lu gak usah marahan ke Hibiya-kun!") tanya Hibiya-kun pada Konoha yang ternyata dari tadi memakan Omurise yang dia bawa(-_-).

" Nyam nyam nyam," tak ada balasan, yang keluar hanyaah suara mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah makanan.

" Konoha!" seru Hibiya penuh emosi.

" Ha? _Nani_?" tanyanya polos setelah menghabiskan omurisenya dengan sekali lahapan(?).

" Apa yang tadi kau lakukan di jam tujuh lebih tiga puluh sampai jam delapan tepat barusan?" tanya Shintaro lebih menditaikan kembali.

" Hhm aku tadi menunggu Kano dan Seto yang sedang memasak, lalu saat mau sarapan kalian tiba-tiba pergi jadi aku ikutan ke sini. …Memangnya ada apa?"

" Krik krik krik krik(?)."

kami langsung memandang Konoha dengan ber-sweatdrop ria(?).

" Ene-san sedang koma kemungkinan karna dia masih berada di dalam ponsel itu saat ponsel itu hancur dan sekarang kami ingin mencari tau pelakunya," kata Seto menjelaskan masalahnya pda Konoha seraya menunjuk ponsel Kido yang sudah hancur.

" E-Ene?! Keterlaluan! Ene kan baik dan menyenangkan, kenapa bisa begini?" kata Konoha geram, tapi masih dengan wajah datarnya.

" Jadi karna Ayano pulang untuk menemani ayahnya akhirnya hanya danchou yang belum menyebutkan alibinya," ujar Shintaro langsung menyimpulkan.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan nafas panjang. _' Kido.'_

" Kurasa dia tidak memiliki alibi, padahal Kido yang menemukan 'Ene-nee' pertama kali," ujar Hibiya mulai sok-sok-an menjadi Conan Edogawa kw pasaran( Author: -_-").

' _Kido, cepat lah kemari!'_

" Mungkin saja tadi Ene-nee sedang jail memasuki ponsel Kido, lalu Kido-nee marah dan akhirnya ponsel itu pun hancur dibantu dengan palu yang entah diperoleh Kido dari mana," ujarnya bocah sialan itu lagi!

Aku hanya menatapnya tajam dalam diam.

" I-it-itu tidak benar!" seru Mary menyangkal perkataan bocah tengik itu. " Ki-Kido bukan orang ya-yang seperti itu!" lanjutnya yang langsung bergetar seraya memegangi jaket yang dikenakan Seto.

Perlahan Seto membelai lembut surai putih gadis itu. " Yang dikatakan Mary itu benar! Kido bukan lah orang yang seperti itu!" ujar Seto meng-iya kan perkataan Mary.

" Bisakah kalian berpikir realistis? Bukannya kalian tau di dunia ini tidak pernah lepas dengan yang namanya tipuan?! Apalagi Kido kan orangnya introfert," ujar bocah yang banyak bacot itu kembali.

" Kata-katamu memang ada benarnya, tapi bukannya ini sedikit keterlaluan," kata Shintaro memberikan pendapatnya pada bocah itu.

' _Sedikit? Ini sudah keterlaluan, kelewatan malah!'_

" Saat seseorang sudah mencapai puncaknya, dia bisa melakukan apa saja," ujar Kisaragi-chan yang sudah kembali.

' _What the –piip-!'_

" Hibiya kau benar. Aku tidak akan pernah mengetahui dengan jelas bagai mana isi hati seseorang itu," kata Konoha memberi pendapat, konoha! Konoha loh! INI KONOHA YANG NOTA-#PLAK*ditampar Kano yang lagi emosi.* ( Kano: "POV-nya masih gua Thor!)

" Kido-nee memang memiliki kemungkinan besar menjadi pelaku," ujar bocah sok itu kembali.

' _Padahal Kido belum membuka mulut, tapi ni bocah udah main nyimpulin aja sih!'_

" Hhm… tapi bagaimana dengan kemungkinan orang luar?" kataku memberikan pendapat dengan tenang.

" Memang ada, tapi bukannya lebih besar peluang Kido yang menjadi pelaku?" jawab bocah tengik itu padaku.

" memang alasan paling kuat ada pada Danchou," ucap Momo menimpali.

" Klontang!" sebuah kaleng oksigen terjatuh dan menggelinding masuk kedalam kamar ini.

" Gomen!" ucap seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba ikut memasuki kamar ini.

Gadis itu membungkukan badannya untuk mengambil kaleng oksigen itu, surai hijau rambutnya yang terjatuh membuat kami tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Seketika itu juga atsmosfir di ruangan ini pun mulai berbeda, membuat kami terdiam seketika. " Tap tap" kido mulai melangkah mendekati Ene-chan dengan wajah datar khasnya.

" Eh! Kata orang dari rumah sakit yang menjawab panggilanku tadi, ambulance nya akan datang lima menit lagi!" seru Momo tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

" E-eh? O-oh syukurlah!" ujar Mary agak terlonjak.

" Hhm… itu berarti sebentar lagi. Seto? Apa kau bisa menunggu ambulance didepan?" ujar Kido yang sedang memberi oksigen pada Ene-chan.

" O-oke! Aku akan ke depan!" jawab Seto gugup dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan ini.

Kembalilah kami dengan atsmosfire yang mulai menebal di ruangan ini.

" Ehm! Danchou-san? Bisa kau jawab sebuah pertanyaan untuk kami?" tanya bocah sialan itu memulai lagi. " Di mana dan apa yang Kido-nee lakukan sebelum ini?"

" Hhm? Kau bertanya tentang alibiku? Hibiya? Aku tadi baru terbangun dari tidurku saat aku menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil di ruangan ini. Maaf mengecewakanmu tapi aku memang tak memiliki alibi," jawab Kido yang masih melakukan kegiatannya.

" Ada yang bisa menggantikanku memberikan oksigen ini?" tanya gadis ber jersey merah itu pada kami.

Konoha langsung mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kido pun langsung berdiri dan memberikan kaleng oksigen itu pada Konoha. " Set!" dengan kasar Konoha sialan itu menerima kaleng oksigen itu dan duduk di samping Ene-chan seraya menyemprotkan oksigen itu pada mulut dan hidung Ene-chan.

" Aku akan ke kamar mandi!" ucap Kido pada anggota Dan yang lain dan dia pun mulai melangkah keluar.

" Hei, Kido! Apa perlu ku temani?" tawarku padanya membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika.

' _Mungkin dia memang membutuhkan teman?'_

Gadis itu hanya menatapku tajam dan kembali melangkah. Dan Kido pun menghilang dari ruangan ini.

" Eeh? Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu, aku kan akan sangat senang jika bisa menemaninya sampai ke dalam kamar mandi," gumamku pada angin yang tak berhembus(?)(Author:" Sumpeh deh Kan! hentai lu tu dah akut! Kano:" Paan sih lu Thor! Mang nya ada cowo yang gk perna mikir hentai?!")

Sesaat semua orang di ruangan ini (min Takane dan aku) pun menatap ku tajam seolah berkata " Jangan mikir hentai di sini deh lu!". Dan aku pun menjawab tatapan mereka dengan sorotan mata " Klo gitu, gua mikir hentai di luar aja ah!" " Tap tap tap" langkah berat ku membawaku keluar dari ruangan ini meninggalkan ke lima anggota Mekakushi Dan yang masih cengo akut plus tingkat dewa plus tingkat arsy dan plus plus yang lain(?). Tapi yang sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar keluar. Aku berdiri dan bersandar pada tembok di depan kamar seraya ngupingin mereka(?).

" Dasar orang Idiot!" gumam Momo.

" Karna itu lah Kido selalu memukulnya," ucap Shintaro membalas perkataan Momo.

" Ka-kasihan ya Kano, pa-padahal Kano selalu memperhatikan Ki-kido," ujar Mary.

" Gak juga koq, bukannya sifat dari tersangka utama kita pada Kano-nii bisa kayak perempuan tulen," saut seorang bocah yang namanya malas ku katakan.

" Kido itu memang uda punya sifat tsunder dari sananya, kurasa bukan karena Kano," ujar Seto menimpali perkataan bocah tadi.

' _By the way, apa Kido gak lagi sakit hati ya?... diomongin kayak gitu, aku yakin dia mendengarkan gosipan kami tadi, kalo tidak kenapa dia tadi berkata 'Maaf mengecewakanmu tapi aku memang-MEMANG-tak memiliki alibi'? Bukannya itu berarti Kido tau jelas bahwa tu bocah tengik lagi mojokin dia?'_

' _Uh! Aku mulai khawatir!'_

" Tap tap tap tap" aku pun mulai melangkah dengan cepat menuju tempat yang di katakan Kido.

' _Kamar mandi, mungkin saja dia memang disana._ (Author:"Kan! Sumpeh Kan! Kalo lu sampai mikir hentai di sana gue bakal ngulitin lo hidup-hidup agar gue bisa dengerin triakan maaf lu dengan wajah yg paling menjijikan! Lalu gue akan mutilasi lo dari jari-jari-" Kano: "Stop! Cukup nih bacot lu di tenga2 cerita yang terakhir thor! Sadar Thor! Kasian tuh para reader lu! Ya itu kalo ada yang baca fic nista lo ini!") _Aku hanya ingin mengeceknya saja, yang jelas tujuanku ini bukan untuk berpikir hentai!'_

' _Aku memang tak tau bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, tapi yang ku tau perasaan dan emosional wanita itu jauh berkali-kali lipat dari pria, mungkin jika sekarang dia sangat sedih dia akan stres dan, dan-sudah ah! Aku gak mau berpikir hal-hal yang buruk! Positif thinking Shuuya!'_

" Hiks hiks hiks" suara tangis Kido yang terdengar sampai luar kamar mandi membuat rasa khawatirku mulai bertambah.

" Hei, Kido! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?" seruku pada Kido dengan nada seolah tak mengkhawatirkan apapun.

" Hiks hiks."

" Kido-chan! Beri aku jawaban, donk!"

" Hiks hiks."

"Kumohon keluarlah!" seruku mulai khawatir.

" Hiks hiks."

" Kido? Kalau kau tak kunjung keluar bagaimana jika aku yang masuk?"

" Hiks"

" _Cklek! Cklek cklek cklek!"_ pintu itu tak juga terbuka sedikit pun.

' _Sudah ku kira! dia pasti akan menguncinya!'_

" Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini loh, Kido!" seruku dengan nada lebih serius.

" _Brak! …Brak!"_ aku pun mulai mendobrak pintu ini tapi-

' _Ternyata ini tak semudah yang terlihat di anime atau beberapa film action yang pernah kulihat. Semangat Shuuya! Kau hanya perlu menambahkan kekuatanmu!'_

" _BRAAK!_!" dan pintu itu pun terjatuh ke depanku meninggalkan knopnya yang rusak. Uap panas langsung menyebar keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku langsung membelalakan mata setelah melihat pemandangan yang kulihat. Air dari bathup terus mengalir tumpah menggenangi lantai kamar mandi dengan Kido yang terduduk lemas dibawah seraya bersandar di bathup dengan tangan kirinya yang ia masukan kedalam air bathup itu dan tangan kanannya yang memegangi cutter-yang entah dari mana ia bawa- terulai lemas diatas pahanya. Rambut, jersey dan celananya yang basah semua menambah kesan Kido yang sekarang sedang berantakan.

Gambaran ini sudah sangat sering aku lihat di banyak film, novel, hingga anime, tapi kenapa setelah melihat yang ini, badanku langsung bergetar? Bahkan jantungku langsung berdegup dengan kencang membuatku terus terdiam kaku di tempat.

" Hiks!" dia masih terisak dengan lemas.

' _Dia masih hidup!'_ ucapku dalam hati dan langsung mendekatinya.

Aku langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Keadaan Kido yang basah dari rambut, jersey sampai celananya membuat koridor yang kami lewati juga ikut basah, tetesan darah dari pergelangan tangan kiri Kido juga menambah jejak di lantai.

" A-apa yang terjadi!" seru Mary yang tiba-tiba nongol(?).

" Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, tapi bisa tolong ambilkan handuk, kotak P3K dan es batu?" ucapku pada gadis itu.

" I-iya!" jawabnya gugup.

" Sebelum itu, tolong ambilkan juga sebuah kertas aneh dikamar mandi!" ujarku lagi.

" Iya!" jawabnya tegas.

Aku langsung kembali membawa Kido ke arah kamarnya, karna ku kira sekarang ini hanya kamar Kido lah yang tak berpenghuni. Sesampainya kami di kamar Kido aku pun mulai membaringkan Kido di kasurnya dengan hati-hati. Kido yang masih basah membuat seprei disekitarnya perlahan mulai basah juga.

" Eegh! K-Ka-Kano?" ucap Kido pelan bahkan hampir seperti gumaman sembari mulai terduduk.

" Hey hey, berbaring saja, ok?" ujarku langsung mendorong nya kembali berbaring.

Perlahan aku mulai duduk di pinggir gadis itu dan menghadapkan badanku kearahnya lalu aku menyentuh tangan gadis ber-jersey merah itu dengan hangat.

" Kami tidak bermaksud menyudutkanmu, Kido….Kami hanya ingin mencoba membuat hipotesa dari semua kejadian yang sudah terjadi. Aku tau! Aku tau kau tak mungkin melakukannya! Pasti ada orang lain diantara kita. Pasti!" kataku menerangkan dengan yakin, sangat yakin.

" K-kano! I-ini!" seru Mary tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Kido ini. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang diisi handuk, satu kantong pelastik berisi es batu, kotak P3K dan selembar kertas yang sudah mulai rusak karna air.

Aku perlahan menghampiri gadis bersurai putih itu dan mengambil barang di tangannya, kecuali kertas yang tadi kuminta, kertas yang sebenarnya sangat samar untuk ku lihat.

" Tolong letakan kertas itu di meja sana saja ya, Mary!" ucapku seraya menunjuk meja belajar di dekat gadis itu.

Mary langsung menuruti perintahku. Aku meletakan handuk dan kotak P3K dari Mary di atas kasur lebih tepatnya di bawah kaki Kido. Aku mulai mengambil kapas yang kutambahi alkohol dari kotak P3K untuk membersihkan darah di pergelangan tangan kiri Kido yang tersayat-sayat.

" Ka-Kano! Se-sebenarnya Kido kenapa?" tanya Mary seraya mendekatiku.

" Khu khu khu! Dia tadi terpeleset di dalam kamar mandi-Ugh!" jawabku diakhiri dengan pukulan Kido yang langsung mendarat di perutku.

Aku kembali mengambil pergelangan tangan kiri Kido dan memberikan es batu untuk membekukan lukanya yang tadi diberi air panas. Lalu aku menempelkan kapas yang kuberi obat merah pada luka sayatannya kemudian melilitkan kain perban di pergelangan tangannya itu.

" Owari!" seruku bangga pada hasil pekerjaanku.

" A-arigatou," ucap Kido padaku yang langsung kujawab dengan senyuman.

" Ah! Mary tolong keringkan Kido ya! Sekalian, tolong bantu dia ganti baju," ujarku pada Mary seraya melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

" Haah! Aku harus mengepel!" gumamku saat melihat bercak-bercak air dan tetesan darah pada lantai.

Skeep time

" Wah, ada tuan penipu yang sedang berbaik hati," ujar seorang bocah yang sedang berbaring diatas sofa dengan nada datar.

Yah sekarang disinilah aku, mengepel ruang tengah markas Mekakushi. Yah dari pada nanti banyak yang kepo masalah hanya koridor itu saja yang aku pel jadinya aku ngepel markas, untungnya ini ruangan terakhir.

" Haha, apakah adik yang baik hati ini mau menolong sang tuan penipu?" tanyaku menyindir bocah yang bernama Hibiya itu.

" Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi bukannya ini ruangan tuan penipu yang terakhir?" jawabnya seakan seperti anak baik.

" Haha iya ya. Tapi kalo ini bukan ruangan terakhir yang tuan penipu ini pel, adik yang baik hati mau menolong tuan penipu?" tanyaku yang jawabannya sepertinya sudah jelas 'tidak'.

" Bukan maksudku ingin menolongmu, tapi sepertinya anda salah jadwal mengepel," jawabnya datar.

Hanya sekedar memberi tau, di markas Mekakushi ini kami membuat jadwal piket mingguan dan harian. Piket harian itu seperti menyapu, mengumpulkan sampah dari beberapa tempat sampah di markas lalu membuangnya, sedangkan piket mingguan itu seperti membersihkan kamar mandi, belanja, mengepel…

' oh iya! Minggu kemarin yang ngepel Shintaro-kun, berarti minggu ini Hibiya-kun… What?! Minggu ini tuh bocah juga belum ngepel!'

" Ohohoho, tuan penipu ini hanya sedang berbaik hati membersihkan markas, karna tidak segera di pel sama si tuan piket ngepel minggu ini. Yaah, sebagai gantinya tuan piket hari ini harus menggantikan tuan penipu mengepel beberapa minggu lagi," jawabku pada bocah sialan itu.

" Haha," tawanya garing. " Tapi beberapa minggu lagi liburan sudah berakhir."

" ya kalo gitu liburan semester depan," celutukku seraya menahan amarah.

" Kalo yang ngepel minggu ini gak mau menggantikan, gimana?" tanyanya membuatku tambah greget sendiri.

' F*ck you cebol! F*ck you!'

" yah kan kita harus menegakkan keadilan. Jangan kaya satpol PP ato hakim yang gak bener di negara asia tenggara sono donk! Nanti didatengi Valak lo!" ujarku nista.

" Hn," jawab tuh bocah nge-sok.

' _Sialan lu Bocah!'_

…

" Eh! Ene-chan sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit ya?" tanyaku.

" Sudah dari tadi. Ene-nee ditemani Konoha-nii dan Shintaro-nii," jawabnya.

" Tap tap" seorang pria yang lagi nge cosplay kodok raksasa(?) perlahan memasuki ruang tengah ini.

" Hei, Kano! Minggu ini yang piket belanja kamu, kan? Persediaan makanan kita menipis tuh! gara-gara dilahap semua(?) sama Konoha plus karna kegiatan tadi malam," ujar Seto memberi tau.

" Oh iya! Makasih uda ngingetin!" balasku pada Seto dan segera pergi membereskan alat pel yang aku bawa.

" Eh, Kano! Aku nitip some think donk!" seru seto menghentikanku.

" Enak aja! Ikut donk! Sekalian mbantuin mbawa belanjaan. Nanti dapet pahala lo!" jawabku.

" Huuh! Ya udah!" ucap Seto pasrah(?).

Skeep time

Selagi KanoSeto jalan-jalan bareng(?) ( Author: " Ciiee!"*fujo mode*) tiba-tiba POV-nya dicolong(?) sama Hikari " Guuaa gak maho author goblok! Pelo! Anj*ng! Bang*t! Sialan! ~bla bla bla~"( Author(Hikari): "koq gue merinding ya?"*memegang kedua lengan*).

Satu Januari. Pukul 02:10

 **Normal POV**

Di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat remang-remang dengan banya rak yang diisi barang-barang tak terpakai, seorang gadis terikat salib di salah satu sisi rak. Kepala gadis itu terus tertunduk sangat dalam membuat wajahnya tertutupi surai hitamnya. Gadis itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

' _Sepertinya tadi ada yang memukulku sangat keras…'_ batin gadis itu.

" Prok!…prok!…prok!" suara tepukan tangan langsung menggema di telinga gadis itu. " Tap…Tap…Tap" suara langkah lambat yang ringan tiba-tiba terdengar semakin mendekat.

" Kau sudah bangun, honey?" tanya seorang pria seraya menaikan dagu gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya membuat gadis yang tadinya tertunduk itu langsung bisa menatap tajam pria di depannya.

" Cih!" umpat pria itu seraya melempar kepala gadis itu sembarangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" ucap sang gadis memberontak dengan tenang.

" Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu! Gadis bodoh!... karna aku ingin membunuh mu!" jawab sang pria itu tenang.

" Apa maksudmu?! Aku ini patnermu sendiri!" seru sang gadis mulai bingung dan khawatir.

" UGH!" pria itu langsung menusuk perut lawan bicaranya sangat dalam, dengan salah satu pisau yang dia bawa, membuat sang gadis langsung memuntahkan banyak darah.

" Apa yang kau tau tentangku?! Dasar gadis bodoh!" ujar pria itu.

Pria itu melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan mengiris perut gadis itu kebawah perlahan-lahan lalu kembali keatas dan lebih keatas dengan pisau yang tadi dia tancapkan di perut gadis itu. Telinga sang pria mungkin sudah sangat kebal dengan jerit tangis para korbannya sehingga tak memedulikan jeritan kesakitan dari gadis itu. " Jraash!" pria itu menarik pisaunya yang tertancap di perut gadis itu membuat banyak darah langsung keluar dari perut sang gadis.

" Cuh!" gadis itu meludahkan darahnya ke arah pria di depannya, tapi pria itu berhasil mundur agar tak kena.

" Wah! Masih hidup ya!" seru pria itu sumringan seraya memasukan tangannya kedalam bekas irisan di prut sang gadis.

" AAAAAAAA-engGH!" triakan gadis itu melemah karna suatu benda tajam langsung memasuki mulutnya.

" Fu fu fu, bagaimana dengan mata ya?" gumam pria itu seraya melepaskan tangannya yang memasuki perut gadis itu dan perlahan memasuki salah satu kelopak mata gadis itu dengan ketiga jarinya.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGHHHH!"

Dan triakan mengenaskan itu bagaikan membelah langit malam.

Sesosok siluet hanya menyeringai dari balik pintu ruangan itu.

Satu Januari. Pukul 09:10

Seorang gadis berpita merah sedang terduduk di atas kursi di samping kasur yang berisi seorang gadis bersurai hijau.

' Kido? Kau kenapa?' batin Mary-gadis berpita merah itu- seraya memegangi tangan Kido-gadis bersurai hijau itu.

Mary sedikit melirik kearah pergelangan tanan kiri Kido yang dibalut perban.

' _Mungkin hanya memar biasa.'_

" Tok! Tok! Tok!" suara ketukan pintu kamar membuat Mary sedikit terlonjak seraya mengira-ngira orang yang mengetuk.

' Tadi kata Seto dia mau belanja sama Kano, lalu Shintaro, Konoha dan Ene ada di rumah sakit, Ayano-nee pulang, Momo ada acara, aku dan Kido di sini. Berarti itu Hibiya, tapi kan tadi dia terlihat marah sama Kido,' pikir Mary seraya melangkah mebukakan pintu kamar.

" Cklek!" pintu terbuka dan tak ada siapapun di luar kamar. Perlahan Mary keluar dari kamar Kido lalu melihat ke kanan. Sebuah tangan dengan sapu tangan tiba-tiba menjulur dari belakang gadis itu dan membekap mulut dan hidungnya membuatnya secara reflek langsung berusaha mengambil udara dari sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat tidur itu.

" Hhhmp! Hhhmp! Hhhm hh…."

…

Seorang anak laki-laki yang kita tau bernama Hibiya perlahan melangkah keluar dari ruang tengah markas.

" Sepinya ya! Kalau dipikir memang di markas ini tinggal aku, Mary-nee dan Kido-nee," gumamnya lesu.

' Kido-nee,' ucapnya dalam hati dengan muka seperti merasa bersalah.

Sesosok bayangan tiba-tiba mendekati Hibiya dan langsung membekapnya dengan saputangan yang sepertinya sudah diberi obat bius.

" HHHHHMP! HHhhmp! Hhhm hhm …" erang Hibiya dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

…

.

~Owari!(Untuk chap ini)~

* * *

Fyuh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf jika kepanjanjangan! Ini 5k lo! Kayaknya ni fic akan masuk kategori novel deh. Apa misterinya kerasa? Duh rasanya gak bisa berenti ngetik gore XD! … _Doumo arigatou_ _gozaimasu_! yang _udah_ menyempatkan diri mampir ke kotak reviw (ω). Bagi yang belum, Hikari menerima dengan senang hati apapun _reviw_ yang diberikan termasuk kritikan koq(•ᴗ). _So_ , _onegai simasu_ untuk para _reader_ meninggalkan beberapa kata di kotak reviw(ᴖ/\ᴖ).

Arigatou


End file.
